playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Brock Samson
"They hit me with a truck!" - Brock Brock Samson is a character from the Adult Swim TV series The Venture Bros. and one of HighLifeCola's DLC characters for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. ''His in-game rival is Brick from ''Borderlands. Biography GO AHEAD, TAKE IT FROM ME... Brock Samson is the bodyguard for Dr. Venture and his two sons Hank and Dean. He protects them from whatever dangers they may encounter, namely Dr. Venture's arch enemy The Monarch and his henchmen. Brock gained a license to kill after he served the Office of Secret Intelligence. It is here where he trained and learned his suburb fighting skills. Despite this, it is unknown how he ended up becoming a bodyguard for Dr. Venture. THE LEGACY OF BROCK SAMSON *''Poker Night 2'' Arcade Opening Brock is in the garage working out with his weights when Dr. Venture interrupts his excersise with a panic. He tells him that Hank and Dean have gone missing and he can't find them anywhere. Brock suspects that The Monarch might be behind it so he tells Dr. Venture that he will find the boys, gets in his jet and takes off on a new adventure. Rival Name: Brick (Borderlands) Reason: Brock finds the Monarch henchmen kidnapping Hank and Dean and is about to beat them up when someone else does it before him. Brock tells him to stay out of this and that it is not his fight. The other man tells him that he can beat up whoever he wants. Brock then asks if he would beat him up and he replies saying "Anytime!" Connection: Both Brock and Brick are strong characters that have a bad temper and can be brutal when angry. They are also rather protective towards the ones they live with - Brock protecting Dr. Venture and his sons and Brick travelling to Pandora to find his missing sister. Ending Brock finally arrives home with Hank and Dean. Dr. Venture is relieved that his sons are safe and asks Brock if everything was alright. Brock tells him that it was just the same as any old mission but as AP radiates from his body he swears that no one will ever harm them again. Gameplay Brock is a well-rounded character that has a lot of good melee attacks that do good damage. Although he lacks range, he makes up for it with a lot of crowd control attacks. file:btn_square.png (Square Moves) *'Triple Punch Combo - ' - A three hit combo which involves Brock punching his opponent thrice and on the third punch, sending them rolling. *'Charge Punch - ' or + - A charge up punch that sends the opponent flying on a fully charged hit. *'Uppercut - ' + - An uppercut that sends opponents into the air. *'Gound Smash - ' + - Brock slams his fists into the grond and sends anyone who hits it into the ground. *'Midair Punch - ' (midair) - Brock punches opponents in midair. *'Drop Kick - ' or + (midair) - Brock performs a dropkick that sends opponents flying. *'Backflip - ' + (midair) - Brock performs a backflip that hits opponents above him. *'Ground Stomp - ' + - (midair) - Brock stomps on opponents below him, sending them to the ground. file:btn_triangle.png (Triangle Moves) *'Knife Slash -' file:btn_triangle.png - Brock slashes an opponent with his knife, sending them rolling. *'Knife Throw -' or + file:btn_triangle.png - Brock throws his knife at an opponent, causing them to crumple on hit. *'Upward Knife Slash -' + file:btn_triangle.png - Brock slashes upwards with his knife. *'Downward Knife Stab -' + file:btn_triangle.png - Brock stabs downward with his knife. *'Midair Knife Slash -' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Brock slashes opponents in midair with his knife. *'Midair Knife Stab -' or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Brock stabs opponents in midair with his knife, sending them flying. *'Midair Upward Knife Slash -' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Brock slashes opponents above him in midair *'Midair Downward Knife Stab -' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Brock travels to the ground with his knife pointing at the ground. (Circle Moves) *'Brawler's Counter - ' - Brock counters an attack by blocking it with his shoulder. *'Charge - ' or + - Brock charges at his opponent. *'Upwards Grab - ' + - Brock jumps upward, grabs anyone above him and slams them to the ground. * Downwards Lift - ' + - Brock lifts an opponent into the air. * '''Midair Counter - ' (midair) - Brock counters in midair. * 'Midair Charge - ' or + (midair) - Brock charges in midair. * '''Midair Upwards Grab - + (midair) - Brock performs his grab in midair * Midair Downawrds Lift - ' + (midair) - Bock lifts anyone further into the air. (Throws) * '''Smash e'm - ' or - Brock picks up his opponent and punches them across the screen. * 'Upwards Smash - ' - Brock grabs an opponent and uppercuts them into the air. * 'Gound Pound - ' - Brock grabs an opponent and slams them into the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) * 'Stronghold Choke - ' (Level 1 Super): Brock dashes forward, grabs a nearby opponent by the neck and squeezes, earning a kill. * 'Jet Crash - ' (Level 2 Super): Brock calls his jet and it crashes onto the stage, killing whoever touches it. * 'Car Rage - ' (Level 3 Super): The cinematic shows Brock jumping into his car, revving it up and going full speed at his opponents. Anyone he hits while in this mode will die. He can perform 360 turns and jumps to help cover more area. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'''Disarming Brock - Brock holds out his hands and says "Go ahead, take it from me." *'Deadly Touch' - Brock Slides his knife across his neck, being as careful as he can not to cut himself. *'Poker to the Death' - Brock holds out a hand of cards and says "Royal Flush, you lose." Quotes *'Character Select' **'"You picked a winner." **''"Time to beat em' up!"'' **''"They don't know what's in it for them."'' *'Prematch' **"I'm gonna enjoy this."'' *'''Item Pick Up **'"If it'll help me win." **''"Let's see if I can put this to good use."'' **''"Feel it!"'' **''"Alright, more weapons."'' **''"My new weapon will pack a punch!"'' **''"Can't wait to beat people with this."'' *'Using Stronghold Choke' **"Can you still breathe?"'' *'''Using Jet Crash **''"Helper, I need my jet here now, don't be too careful."'' *'Using Car Rage' **''"I'm gonna make you wish you hadn't assaulted me."'' *'Successful KO' **'"Still the same crap." **''"Come on! Is that all you got?"'' **''"Yawn."'' **''"Another one on my body count."'' **''"You're dead buddy, get over it."'' **''"I don't think anyone will best me."'' **''"Hell yeah!"'' *'Respawn' **"That didn't just happen!"'' **''"Grr..."'' **''"Well.. I uh, I wasn't expecting this!"'' **''"Do you wanna see me angry?"'' **''"Oof."'' **''"You can't beat me, I have extra lives!"'' **''"Damn."'' Intros and Outros Intros *'Smokin' Hot - '''Brock smokes a cigarette, presses the burning end on his arm without feeling any pain, and throws it away. *'Secret Agent - 'Brock drops from the ceiling with his knife in his mouth and enters a ninja pose. *'Knuckle Ready - 'Brock walks towards the camera while cracking his knuckles and says "I'm gonna enjoy this." *'Hostage - 'Brock has a Monarch henchmen with his knife at his throat, pushes him away and enters a fighting stand. Winning Screen *'Puff Prize - 'Brock smokes a cigarette and exhales some smoke that covers the camera. *'Knife Skills - 'Brock swirls his knife on his hand and places it in his holster. *'Bodyguard Strength - 'Brock slams his fist into his hand and creates a shockwave that knocks the camera over. *'Fighter's Reward - 'Brock is seen standing on top of a pile of unconscious Monarch henchmen. Losing Screen *If using '''Puff Prize - '''Brock coughs on his cigarette. *If using '''Knife Skills - '''Brock has an angry look on his face as his eye twitches. *If using '''Bodyguard Strength - '''Brock Roars at the sky in anger. *If using '''Fighter's Reward - '''Brock is seen on the ground covered in darts. Results Screen *'Win - Brock has his arms crossed and smokes his cigarette. *'Lose' - Brock has his back to the camera. Victory Music *Generic *No Vacancy *Tuff Costumes TBA Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Adult Swim Category:The Venture Bros. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Playable Characters